


Power Dynamics

by CatrinaSL



Series: Three Things [108]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, New York City, Power Dynamics, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Subways, Three Things, Unicorn Frappuccino, taser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-28 00:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13892838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Val is new to NYC, so she starts by observing the power dynamics.





	Power Dynamics

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gladheonsleeps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladheonsleeps/gifts).



> gladheonsleeps prompted taser, those unicorn latte things from Starbucks or whatever they're called, New York City subway.

Though she had only been on earth a short time, Valkyrie was enjoying herself. New York reminded her of Sakaar in many ways: people desperate to survive, but able to be pacified by anything entertaining. It was less savage, but only on the surface. By far the best places she'd found so far to study the local populace were Starbucks and the subway. 

At Starbucks she could observe the way people who thought they were better than other spoke to those they deemed "below" them. She enjoyed making those people's days worse because that sort of thing always made the baristas smile. And if the baristas were smiling, they were much more likely to make her one of those unicorn latte things.

On the subway she could watch the lengths to which Midgardians went to ignore each other, or flirt badly with each other, or put one another in their proper place. The power dynamics were much different in the subway than they were in Starbucks; everyone was equal on the subway. Val loved to guess which of her fellow mass transit-riders would end up giving way to the others and which ones would be ruling the car by the end of the ride.

She liked to sit next to the underdogs. She had once seen a teenage kid cow a much older and larger man with the power of his words. She had observed a pregnant woman demand the respect (and the seat) of a well dressed businessman. And once, she had seen a tiny woman use a taser to take out a gigantic man who had only begun to say one word to her.

"He was freaking me out," the woman informed her as the man twitched on the ground at their feet. "Self defense, right?"

"Absolutely," Val agreed, as the rest of the passengers slowly broke out into applause.

"Thanks," the woman said, grinning modestly.

"Not to be a creeper on the subway," Val began as the train slowed to stop. "But would you ever want to get a coffee with me sometime?"

The woman assessed her with one eyebrow raised, then nodded. "There's a Starbucks pretty close to here, I think."

Val grinned. "That sounds perfect."

"I’m Darcy," the woman said, and reached out to shake her hand.

"Call me Val," she replied. "Do you like Unicorn Frappuccinos?"

"I thought they weren't making those anymore," Darcy said.

Val shrugged. "You have to know how to ask."

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt a Three Things fic!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf7S2MbkK0CxVHMG3kF8CD6fYqD0zwY-J6MqLb21nmFyRpE4w/viewform)
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/171606222348/power-dynamics)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
